Morgenpoot: Klad
Hoi allemaal! Ik heb het druk met school en de andere wiki's (Warrior Cats wiki, Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki en FanFiction wiki) dus ik zal hier niet heel veel schrijven. Maar ik had al een tijdje een verhaal in gedachten, en dat sloot wel aan met deze wiki. Misschien zet ik het ook nog wel op andere wiki's, maar dat zie ik tot die tijd wel. ;) thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Dit is alweer het vierde deel uit de serie over Ringo, en ook het allerlaatste deel -snik- dus ga ik proberen extra mijn best hierop te doen. Met het derde deel uit deze serie doe ik mee aan de Schrijversbadge lente 2018. Stem maar lekker op mij, xDDD Voor deel 1: Morgenpoot: Het Symbool van de Koningen Voor deel 2: Morgenpoot: Eeuwige Strijd Voor deel 3: Morgenpoot: Verraad Wil je eerst weten wat dit eigenlijk inhoud? Kijk dan maar hier voor info! Mededelingen Ben druk bezig met de hoofdstukken. Oneshots Kijk hier: Morgenpoot: Ringo's Pad (oneshots). Heb je nog een idee voor een oneshot, zeg dat dan maar hier: Gebruikersblog:Morgenpoot/Ringo's Pad oneshots. Het laatste gevecht Elke gebeurtenis, elke pootstap die je zet... alles is al voorspeld. Dit is jouw lot. Proloog: Samenzwering De wind weerkaatste tegen de grillige bergen en veroorzaakte een huilend geluid. Een dingo liep door het gebergte heen. De wond op zijn schouder was gestopt met bloeden, maar er was duidelijk een litteken te zien. Het teken van verbanning. Zijn pootkussentjes bloedden van de ruige stenen onder zijn poten en hij hinkte. ‘Wave.’ Een onverwachte stem deed hem opschrikken en hij keek verdwaasd om zich heen, totdat hij een kleine otter zag. ‘Deodan?’ vroeg hij ongelovig. De otter knikte. ‘Ja, de enige echte.’ Wave glimlachte. ‘Fijn om hier een vriend te hebben.’ Nu draaide Deodan zich om. ‘Vriend?’ spuugde hij. ‘Noem jij jezelf een vriend? Toen Myo me verbande, deed je niks. Helemaal niks.’ De dingo kromp ineen. ‘Wat kon ik nou weer doen? Ik heb nooit in de Raad van het Vuurrijk gezeten.’ Nu was er een lange stilte en Deodan zei: ‘Kom mee. Ik wil je wat laten zien, vriend.’ Dat laatste woord kwam er minachtend uit, maar toch volgde hij hem door een smalle opening. Boos schopte Deodan een steentje weg, dat verdween in een kloof. Het duurde enkele seconden voordat de twee een plof hoorden. ‘Ze hebben ons verbannen en over een tijd zijn ze ons vergeten. Maar ik ken iemand die dit alles gaat veranderen’, mompelde de otter. Nu kwamen ze aan bij een grot en Wave huiverde. De zwarte leegte binnenin was niet echt uitnodigend. Deodan liep naar binnen en de dingo ging hem snel achterna. ‘Wie heb je bij je?’ bulderde een stem en een gorilla kwam uit de schaduwen tevoorschijn. Aan de stem te horen was het een vrouwtje. ‘Hij wilt ons vast helpen’, fluisterde de otter. Wave trad naar voren. ‘Mijn naam is Wave en ik hoorde vroeger bij de Raad van het Waterrijk.’ De gorilla kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Goed, goed. Welkom hier.’ Ze brulde een strijdkreet en van alle kanten kwamen dieren aangeslopen. ‘Zijn dit allemaal bannelingen?’ vroeg Wave ademloos. De leidster schudde haar kop. ‘Nee. Buiten de rijken leven ook nog dieren en velen van hen zijn naar dit gebergte getrokken om ons te helpen.’ Nu boog iedereen, inclusief Wave. ‘Mijn naam is Tarana, en ik zal met jullie hulp heersen over de rijken!’ Hoofdstuk 1: Enthousiasme Ringo stond op de onderste tak van een eik en keek gespannen in de verte. ‘Is hij er al? Is hij er al?’ zeurde hij en wiebelde onrustig heen en weer. Palmus glimlachte. ‘Heb geduld… hij zal zo wel komen.’ De twee waren een poosje geleden teruggekomen van hun reis in het Waterrijk. Ze waren weer volledig hersteld van de lange en uitputtende tocht heen en terug. ‘Maar wanneer is zo?’ klaagde de wasbeer met knipperende ogen. ‘Boltian komt nooit te laat’, zuchtte Palmus, ‘dus maak je niet ongerust. Hij zal…’ ‘…zo wel komen’, maakte Ringo zijn zin af, ‘jaja blablabla, maar dat zeg je nu al de hele tijd!’ Hij viel van de tak door zijn enthousiaste gewiebel. Nu voelde hij zijn vacht rimpelen door een windvlaag. Hij keek omhoog en zag dat die wind werd veroorzaakt door Saffier, een Raadslid. Hij was een sneeuwuil, al redelijk op leeftijd en heel wijs. ‘Boltian komt eraan!’ riep hij uit. Ringo spurtte naar het dichtstbijzijnde struikje en Saffier schreeuwde: ‘Nee, hij komt van de andere kant! Rechts!’ Zuchtend slenterde de wasbeer terug. ‘Ik ben kapot’, hijgde hij, ‘wanneer komt hij nou…’ Terwijl hij dit zei, kwam een witte wolf statig de open plek op lopen. Palmus knikte hem eerbiedig toe. ‘Fijn dat je bent ge…’ Verder kwam hij niet, want Ringo spurtte op hem af. ‘Boltian!’ riep hij uit en wreef zijn snuit tegen Boltians witte vacht. ‘Ringo’, fluisterde de wolf. ‘Ik ga je alles laten zien!’ beloofde Ringo. ‘Waar ik woon, waar de Raadszaal is, waar…’ Hij keek even vragend naar Palmus, die knikte. ‘Leid onze gast maar rond.’ Met een vrolijk gezicht rende de wasbeer weg. ‘Kom je?’ riep hij over zijn schouder. Hij voelde zich intens gelukkig. Eindelijk zie ik Boltian weer eens! Dit moment mag eeuwig duren! Hoofdstuk 2: Gids Ringo rende vooruit. ‘En dit’, hijgde hij, ‘is de Raadszaal.’ Het was een reusachtig veld met in het midden een oude eikenboom. ‘Ieder Raadslid heeft een eigen boom die overeenkomt met zijn eigenschappen’, legde hij uit. ‘Die grote boom in het midden is zeker van Palmus?’ vroeg Boltian. Ringo knikte. ‘Dat is de Koningsboom. Hij zal van Palmus’ opvolger worden wanneer Palmus aftreed.’ Nu draafde hij naar een kleine dennenboom. ‘Dit is die van mij’, zei hij trots en klom in de boom. Boltian keek verwonderd rond terwijl Ringo hoger en hoger klom. ‘Kom je naar beneden?’ vroeg Boltian. ‘Je vrienden zijn er.’ Hij gebaarde naar Kim en Valter, die joelend de Raadszaal in renden. Ringo huiverde toen hij naar beneden keek. ‘Eh… nou ja ik zou wel willen maar… eh… ik kom er niet uit…’ Kim moest lachen en Boltian zuchtte. ‘Probeer je Houtgave te gebruiken!’ Ringo kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht en concentreerde zich. Heel langzaam begon de boom zich om te buigen. Nu scheelde het nog maar een klein stukje tot de grond en Ringo sprong op het gras. De boom veerde meteen terug en verderop krijsten wat vogels. Valter keek gefascineerd naar de boom. ‘Nou’, zei Boltian, ‘als je het niet erg vind dan ga ik nu weer even naar Palmus. Bedankt voor de rondleiding!’ Hij liep weg. Zijn vrienden gingen naast Ringo staan. ‘Het begint herfst te worden’, merkte Kim op. Ringo kon haar geen ongelijk geven, want het bos begon inderdaad herfstige kleuren te krijgen. Zijn dennenboom stak felgroen af tussen al die verkleurde loofbomen. ‘Kom mee’, zei Valter, ‘dan gaan we kijken wat Palmus en Boltian aan het doen zijn!’ Ringo keek nog even om naar zijn Raadsboom en plotseling viel er iets naast hem op de grond. Een verdord blad. Nieuwsgierig besnuffelde hij het en keek verwonderd. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg Kim die naar hem toevloog. Valter sjokte er ongeduldig achteraan. ‘Kom op, we zouden toch…’ Toen hij het blad zag werd hij stil. ‘Da’s vreemd’, mompelde hij. ‘De Houtgave probeert je iets te vertellen.’ Ringo lachte. ‘Ach joh, maak je niet druk. Het is gewoon een herfstblad, wat is daar nou weer bijzonder aan?’ Kim en Valter knikten en de drie vrienden liepen weg. Het blad bleef eenzaam achter. Hoofdstuk 3: Dus toch! De bladeren ritselden kalm toen Ringo zijn ogen sloot. Boltian lag naast hem. Het was een fijn gevoel om naast zijn oude vriend te slapen, maar hij merkte wel dat Kim en Valter zich de afgelopen dagen niet erg op hun gemak voelden. Meestal sliep hij naast hen onder deze boom, maar het leek wel alsof de witte wolf hun plek had ingenomen. Niks aan de hand, hield hij zichzelf voor. Ze zijn gewoon een beetje jaloers, dat gaat wel over. Helaas was hij daar niet zo zeker van en een tikkeltje schuldgevoel bekroop hem toen hij zijn snuit onder zijn staart legde. Boltian was gewoon anders dan de Raadsleden hier. Hij voelde nog steeds een grotere band met de verzetsleden dan dat hij ooit met andere dieren had gehad. En natuurlijk ook met Zia. Met het verzet had hij zij aan zij gestreden. Hij had Ying aangevallen, puur omdat hij hen wilde beschermen. Had ik hetzelfde gedaan voor Kim en Valter? vroeg Ringo zich angstig af. Zou ik echt Ying aangevallen hebben? Hij besloot het onderwerp te laten vallen. Het was gewoon simpelweg anders gegaan en hij kon niet terug in de tijd; de beslissingen die hij toen had genomen, zouden voor altijd van invloed zijn op zijn leven. Black, de Tasmaanse duivel die hij in het Waterrijk had ontmoet, was altijd bereid geweest om hem te helpen en ze had zelfs een keer zijn leven gered. Maar of ze kon tippen aan Boltian? Al deze piekerige gedachtes zorgden ervoor dat hij niet in slaap kon komen. De sterren stonden hoog aan de hemel en Boltian snurkte luidruchtig. Ringo voelde zich opeens alleen. De wolf was wijs, maar hij durfde hem niet om raad te vragen omdat hij zich dan misschien gekwetst zou voelen. Zijn gewoel werd onderbroken door Palmus die met een wanhopige blik het hol inliep en Boltian wakker schudde. Boltian gaapte en keek de koning verward aan. ‘Wat is er?’ Palmus slikte. ‘Er is een boodschapper gekomen uit het Noordelijk IJsrijk: Sofia.’ Een sneeuwuil stapte haastig het hol in. Ringo zag dat haar vleugels onverzorgd waren; ze had waarschijnlijk onafgebroken doorgevlogen. ‘De koningsgrot is aangevallen!’ hijgde Sofia. Meteen sprong de witte wolf overeind. ‘En? Hoe is het met Luca?’ De uil glimlachte. ‘Oh, goed hoor. Daar hoef je je geen zorgen over te maken, ze heeft als een koningin gevochten. Maar er waren veel indringers…’ Boltian keek haar smekend aan terwijl ze verder ging en Ringo kon zijn blik lezen: Zeg me dat er geen slecht nieuws komt… ‘…en pas later kwam er versterking. Eén van de indringers is binnengedrongen en heeft van het Koningswater gedronken. En niet één slokje, nee, ik bedoel echt veel.’ Hij zag hoe Boltian ineen kromp en zijn ogen vulden zich met angst. ‘De indringers zijn verdreven’, meldde Sofia, ‘en een heuse escorte soldaten uit het Zuidelijk IJsrijk bewaakt de grot nu. Luca is op weg hierheen, maar ze stuurde mij vooruit.’ ‘Wie waren die indringers?’ piepte Ringo verslagen. Het duurde even voordat de boodschapper antwoord gaf: ‘Eh… de meesten hadden een litteken…’ Hij verstarde. De bannelingen. En ze hebben versterking gevonden. Valter schuifelde het hol in en fluisterde in zijn oor: ‘Weet je nog, een paar dagen geleden? Dat blad?’ ‘Ik had naar je moeten luisteren’, mompelde Ringo. ‘Het was dus toch een voorteken…’ Hoofdstuk 4: Wat nu... Het was middag en de zon stond hoog aan de hemel. Alle Raadsleden, plus Sofia en Boltian, hadden zich verzameld in de Raadszaal. ‘Laat de vergadering beginnen!’ riep Palmus uit. ‘Allereerst wil ik de geruchten die rondgaan bevestigen. Ja, de bannelingen hebben zich samengevoegd. Ja, ze hebben een invasie op de Koningsgrot gepleegd. En ja, hun aanvoerster heeft van het Koningswater gedronken.’ Geschokt gemurmel klonk door de menigte en Sofia vloog omhoog zodat iedereen haar kon zien. Daarna begon ze te spreken: ‘Noorderlicht is op de hoogte van de situatie en een paar andere boodschappers zijn onderweg om de koningen in te lichten. Als Palmus toestemming geeft, ontmoet iedereen elkaar over een aantal dagen in deze Raadszaal… is dat goed?’ Ze keek bezorgd naar Palmus, maar hij knikte. ‘Dat is goed. Wie weet kan Malhoudi ons vertellen wie die mysterieuze gorilla is.’ Ringo had het gesprek in stilte gevolgd, maar hij besloot om zich erin te gaan mengen: ‘Eh… de bannelingen hebben de aanval dus gepleegd. Maar Sofia, jij zei dat er ook dieren waren zonder litteken. Hoe kan dat?’ Kim stapte naar voren. ‘Ja, daar ben ik ook wel benieuwd naar.’ Rufus, het wilde zwijn, kuchte en mompelde met zijn zware stem: ‘Ik denk dat het dieren van buiten de rijken zijn. Dieren die weggetrokken zijn omdat ze zich niet bij ons wilden aansluiten toen de rijken gesticht werden.’ Meteen barstte er een discussie los en een gegrom kwam van Boltian: ‘STILTE! STILTE! MOND HOUDEN!’ Palmus keek hem dankbaar aan toen de wolf verderging. ‘Wat denken jullie wel’, gromde hij, ‘dit is ernstig. Houd jullie hoofden erbij alsjeblieft.’ Hij ging weer zitten en ontmoette Palmus’ blik, als teken dat hij had gesproken. ‘Goed dan’, zuchtte de koning, ‘ik sluit deze discussie. Wanneer de andere koningen arriveren zal hier verder over gesproken worden, maar tot dan zwijgen we hierover, begrepen?’ De Raadsleden knikten. ‘Nu ga ik ervoor zorgen dat onze toekomstige gasten alvast een plek om te slapen hebben. Ringo, Kim, Valter, willen jullie me daarbij helpen?’ Ringo murmelde “is goed” en liep toen op Valter af, die de hele vergadering niks had gezegd. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij toen hij zag dat de das met zijn gedachten ver weg was. ‘Ik ben alvast een strijdplan aan het bedenken’, mompelde zijn vriend en Ringo herinnerde zich dat Valter in de Raad der Wijzen zat omdat hij een goede tacticus was. ‘Oh oké, veel succes’, mompelde hij. Hij had het gevoel dat Kim en Valter hem nog steeds niet vergeven hadden dat hij de laatste dagen vooral met Boltian optrok. Een strijdplan… zal het echt zover komen?! Hoofdstuk 5: Generaals Het was druk op het grasveld. Iedere koning was gekomen: Malhoudi, Noorderlicht, Myo en Coral. Samen met Palmus en Boltian waren ze nu aan het overleggen. Ook waren er ontelbaar veel Raadsleden. Velen had Ringo eerder gezien, zoals Flow en Khalid, maar anderen kende hij niet. Tevens zag hij ook een aantal soldaten die waarschijnlijk gekomen waren om de bijeenkomst te beschermen. Luca was een dag geleden al gearriveerd en ze stond te kletsen met Zia en Black, die er ook waren. ‘…ik vocht voor mijn leven, maar vanuit een ooghoek zag ik dat een gorilla de grot in glipte’, vertelde de sneeuwpanter met wanhopig opengesperde ogen. Zia glimlachte. ‘Het komt goed, we kunnen die bannelingen wel aan.’ De Aziatische wilde hond zakte uitdagend door zijn poten en sloop naar voren alsof hij een prooi besloop. Toen hij Ringo zag keek hij meteen opgewekter. ‘Ha die Ringo, lang niet gezien! Ik heb gehoord van je queeste naar het Waterrijk.’ Dat zal Black hem wel verteld hebben, bedacht hij. Nu hoorde Ringo een kreet van Palmus. ‘Koningen, Raadsleden en soldaten! Wat fijn dat jullie zo massaal naar het Houtrijk gekomen zijn. Ik en de andere koningen hebben overlegd en we hebben besloten dat we met zijn allen iets moeten doen tegen Tarana. Ja, Tarana, want dat is de naam van de gorilla die nu een enorme Zandgave heeft. Het woord is aan Malhoudi!’ Palmus deed een stap naar achteren en Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk, knikte de menigte toe. ‘Beste dieren, Tarana is een verrader. Ze steunde Ying en daarom heb ik haar een tijd geleden verbannen. Ik hoopte dat ze de rijken niet meer lastig zou vallen, maar vergeef me, ik had het fout. Ik had jullie moeten waarschuwen.’ ‘Het had iedereen kunnen overkomen’, vond Myo. Nu kwam Palmus weer aan het woord. ‘Als ze weer toeslaan, zullen we met zijn allen vechten. Iedere koning kiest nu een generaal uit, die het leger zal leiden wanneer de koning of koningin er niet is.’ Malhoudi gromde en maakte zijn keuze bekend. ‘De generaal van het Zandrijk is vanaf nu Onadih. Voor alle inwoners van mijn rijk geldt: volg zijn bevelen op in de strijd.’ Een jachtluipaard stapte trots naar voren en nam het luide gejuich in ontvangst. ‘Ik, Coral, de koning van het Waterrijk, beslis hierbij dat Grass mijn generaal zal zijn.’ Een kangoeroe keek verbaasd op en rood van verlegenheid keek hij rond, maar voor hem werd net zo hard gejuicht als voor de ervaren Onadih. ‘Mijn naaste in de strijd zal Xi worden’, maakte Myo bekend. Plotseling werd het stil op het veld en iedereen keek achterom, naar de plaats waar Xi zat. Het tolde in Ringo’s kop. Myo had zojuist de zoon van Ying tot generaal benoemd! Hoofdstuk 6: ??? Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Het Symbool van de Koningen Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Strijd Categorie:Verraad Categorie:Ringo's Pad